


Kiss me more

by Elvesinmyheart



Series: You, Me & the things we do [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Helpless Thranduil, Incest, Kissing, Longing, Love, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sneaky Legolas, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvesinmyheart/pseuds/Elvesinmyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first kiss. Thranduil tries to keep it chaste. It's not quite what Legolas has in mind. </p><p>Mostly Thranduil's POV. Next one will be Legolas again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me more

**Author's Note:**

> I added a few sentences to the original writing to fit it better into the whole thing. Now it's directly connected to the previous snippet and can be seen as a continuation of said scene. 
> 
> In case you are wondering, Legolas is around 50 at the moment. Tolkien's elves reach maturity with 50 and stop growing after that, though they are not seen as adults until they reach 100 years. Their minds way more advanced than their bodies, Legolas already behaved and talked like an young adult after he passed his 7th year. Compared to human appearances he would be around 17/18 now I guess.
> 
> Thanks again to Malind for formatting and eliminate grammer/spelling mistakes out of this. Sometimes I really have no idea what I'm doing in this language.

Thranduil observes how the lithe body shudders under his ministrations, his hand still stroking the sensitive skin between Legolas' legs, just a few inches away from his pink cock. Thranduil's mouth waters from the sight alone. 

Meanwhile, the boy's lips are swollen from all the nervous biting he is doing, and the older elf wants nothing more in this moment than to kiss him but hesitates. He doesn't know if he will be able to control his desire if he does it.

All hope of looking elsewhere, except at his tempting lips, flies out of the room, as his little leaf opens his blue eyes again, and stares directly into his own. There is a slight haze in Legolas' gaze and his pupils are dilated, much like Thranduil's own. Every vein in the king's body longs to connect their lips. Legolas moves a bit and comes up from his place at his neck. Now just a few inches from his face, their breaths mingle. 

If this wasn't his son but rather just some random lover, Thranduil would have already had his way with him. He loves to dominate and fuck his lovers for hours until all they can think about is his heavy and thick cock inside them. But this is no random lover. This is his son. His very young and inexperienced son who has no real grasp on what sexual pleasure means, and that scares the king. He has never had one so young and innocent in his bed before.

His son's gaze drops to Thranduil's lips and remains there for several long seconds, making very clear just what he wants from Thranduil. He starts biting his lips again, his expression pained, even pathetic, like he is going to die if Thranduil doesn't give in. The hand between Legolas' legs finally slips free and comes to rest under the curtain of his leaf's hair, cradling his hairline affectionately.

"Please," Legolas whines, almost fainting from anticipation, his forehead now connected with his father's. 

Breathing becomes difficult with his darling boy so close to him. He smells so good. Like moss after rain. Thranduil's other hand comes to rest against his cheek, it feeling just as soft as it looks, and the boy leans into the touch. His mouth nuzzles into the palm of Thranduil's large hand, and the older elf's breath becomes stuck in his throat at this display of vulnerability.

"Gods, Legolas. I don't know what to do with you," he confesses, helpless, never having felt this lost in his entire life.  
His beautiful boy looks up from underneath thick lashes, his hands coming up to trace Thranduil's ears, knowing how sensitive they are, and his father shudders into the touch. 

"Please," he hears again, and this time Thranduil accepts their fates.

The king leans in to brush his lips against his leaf. Even though it's just a feather light touch, it makes his cock twitch with lust for the boy, and he hungers for more. Their noses rest against each other as they linger in the gentle caress, and Legolas mewls sweetly, wanting more. He tries to deepen the kiss but to no avail. His father pulls back slightly every time Legolas tries to use his tongue, but after a while Legolas has had enough of this, and his face smashes forward into Thranduil's. He clutches the older elf's cheeks as if his life depends on it.

Thranduil feels his heart stop. He has wanted this for far too long and now that he has it, he is barely able to control himself. He doesn't want to scare the boy. Doesn't want to show his dominant side, not yet, but he is helpless against this temptation. His tongue licks out into the younger elf's mouth, and he claims him. Deep and languid. Legolas barely has a chance to keep up with his father's broad and talented tongue, going limp in his arms as Thranduil deepens the kiss to a whole new level. They moan into each other's mouths, the feeling of finally being connected with one another overwhelming and exhilarating at the same time. They lick and bite at each other's lips, sucking and tracing every corner of the other's mouth. The boy learns fast and already has a hang on how to use his tongue. 

Before Thranduil knows it, Legolas sits on his lap, legs spread around his hips, his erection trapped under the boy's pert ass.  
"You wicked boy," Thranduil breathes and then chuckles as Legolas flushes an even more beautiful shade of red. He looks breathtaking like this. 

Thranduil's hands wander over his little leaf's form, touching everywhere but his straining cock. Legolas arches into his touch, trying to get as close as possible while they kiss. It feels too good to stop, even more so as Legolas starts rutting against him. It creates a delicious friction against Thranduil's cock, and he growls low and dangerous, as his desire spikes to a new level.

He wants to fuck the boy. Own him. Bind him and make him surrender to his power. As far as he has paid attention, Legolas is submissive by nature and that turns Thranduil on like no other thing. There is nothing more beautiful in the world than the complete and willing submission of a breathing, living being.

The things he wants to do to him...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :) I love to connect with Thrandolas fans. You all are invited to add me on my Tumblr or other social media. The link to my Tumblr is in my bio and from there you can find everything else!
> 
> Sorry for the sudden ending though. There will be full production scenes soon. Don't worry. ;)


End file.
